good as gone
by storm-the-awsom-writer
Summary: hero, cassi, jay are ordinary orphans, only having known one of there parents, living in there house in the samll town of Englewood, NJ .when a dark entity takes over the middle cousin a strange man appears in a flash of blue light. life changes forever.
1. Chapter 1

Good as gone

_**Chapter 1 .**_

**NEPHELE****MORPHEUS**

_**The car smashed into the guardrail and flipped into the next lain. The driver of the huge 18 wheeler didn't have a chance to break, it destroyed most of the car and the bodies were so mangled that the needed to use DNA to identify who was who.**_

**The stinging in his wrist brought him back to reality. He looked down and realised he had cut more deeply than he thought and had bled all over his white sheets. Light headed he stood up to change them, just as he started he heard the thundering steps coming up the stairs. The 13 year old rhino was home from school. He tried to hide it the best he could but as soon as she walked through the door she noticed what was going on.**

"**Jay Erebus how dare you" she screamed "Hero Evapne come up here"**

"**Cassiopeia Aella what's wrong" hero yelled as she came up the stairs**

"**He's done it again, its bad we need to get him to the hospital" Cassiopeia yelled.**

**Hero flew in the room and grabbed him to look at the damage. **_**No time to be mad.**_** She thought. **_**I'll deal with him later, and when I do he'll regret it.**_

"**You ass hole, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT." **_**Ok maybe there is time**_**, "let's go, to the car."**

"**No, im fine. Just go, I'll call if I need you." he said. "And don't forget im leaving at eight."**

**And that when she got really pissed off, the rage started to boil and she started to see red. **_**What the hell is wrong with this kid, he's getting stupider everyday. He pulls a stunt like this and he thinks he's going out with his friends! Oh, he has another thing coming.**_

"**Did you seriously think that you could pull bull shit like this and still hang out with your friends?" the murderous look on her face told him it was a rhetorical question.**

***** .**

_**Good ten o'clock, she should be asleep by now, a full day of work and she just gets nock write out. **_**Jay thought as he jumped out the window into the pear tree by his room. **_**She really should have moved me to the spare room, no trees patio underneath. There's no way I could have snuck out there, HAH all the better for me! **_**He saw his friends waiting across the road. As he dropped he heard muffled cheers from across the road. **_**Ted, it's so him. But really he needs to shut up. What's that in Paul's hand? **_**As he ran across the road he saw. **_**Booze, now the night will be fun.**_

"**Paul what is that?" jay asked.**

"**Well jay, not every body like the sissy Malibu. See buoy this is patroun. I got it out of the cellar." Said Paul with a bit of a slur. **_**I wonder how much he's already had.**_

_**Ugg I don't feel so good any more. My stomach feels terrible.**_

**He thought as his vision blurred. Every body was talking around him but he couldn't here what they were saying, because in his head was a voice. It was like a voice of reason, only what it was saying wasn't reasonable at all. It was ridiculous, but for some reason it sounded so true. **_**Your free now, how dare that bitch tell you what to do? Show her that she can't control you. You have a pocket knife with you, come on just stab someone. Don't kill them just stab them. **_**He had long since lost his friends and was now in the warehouse districted. There was just one person there unloading a truck. **

_**Not much to pick from, but it will have to do. "**_**Oow, miss please help me please." He said slowly dropping to his knees. The woman ran as fast as she could and as soon as she was in range he struck.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Escape

**He could barley see the side walk as he tried to find his way home because the image of the body bleeding out on the ground kept flashing in front of his eyes, blinding him from the world around him. The people around him glanced at him as he walked because he was muttering "why…… why…….." over and over again. They didn't notice the blood on his hands, he had learned from years of cutting himself to always wear dark colours in case he started to bleed in public. **_**Just keep your head down and no one will notice you. **_**He thought.**_** But why did I do that, why. I can't think why I would. That voice……… it had control over me. Why…………….why. What will happen to me? Maybe I can get away…………..no, not without help.**_

**Finally home appeared on the horizon, he didn't bother being quite. He just barrelled through the door….. strait into the chest of his cousin hero.**

"**WHAT. THE. HELL. DO. YOU. THINK. YOUR. DOING. YOU. IDIOT. She shouted. "Did you really think you would get away with this?"**

**But before she could say another jay suddenly embraced her. To shocked to reacted she hugged back. After about five minutes of jay sobbing he said.**

"**Hero…. I….I…..I killed some one." Jay said. The pain shot through his left cheek as she smacked him with brute force. **_**Bitch, I tell her some thing serious and she smacks me."**_

"**YOU THINK YOUR FUNNY, HAHAHAHAAHA NO YOUR NOT. DON'T LIE ABOUT THINGS LIKE THAT!" she screamed. **

"**I'm…. I'm…… I'm not, there was a voice………it, it made me. I don't know why. Im scared, help me. Please, help me." He sobbed. "Help, me please."**

"**W…. w…. what, you killed some one. HOW COULD YOU." She yelled. "We need to get away!"**

**He was so shocked he could barely speak. **_**What, she's going to help me. I thought I was going to have to run away. I don't want her to get into trouble. What will happen to Cassiopeia? **_

"**Go pack the basic cloths and what not, then come down and pack the fridge in a cooler, nothing frozen. Put the egg on top." Said hero. "I'll explain to Cassi."**

"**What, you can't tell her the truth" said jay, pannier. **_**She can't tell cassi, she too young.**_

"**Why not, she's 13. She deserves to know." just as hero said that a bright blue light flashed through the house. Out of the light stepped a man in running short, sneakers, a Boston marathon t-shirt, talking on a cell phone. **

_**What's that on his phone, are those snakes. **_**Jay thought.**

"**Yah, yah im here. There fine. Ya the one that's in trouble. He's fine. He probably thinks he's in trouble. Looks like there were planning on running. Yes, gotta go. Ya there looking at me like im retarded. Ok bye." The mystery man said as he snapped the phone shut.**

"**Hello im Hermes messenger to the gods and im here to bail you out." Said Hermes.**

***** . **


End file.
